


Glasses

by okita



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is way shorter than I intended im sorry. Inspired by this http://sadyuri.tumblr.com/post/90998456506</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Rei had had enough. It was the fifth morning in a row where he woke up, put on his glasses, and was greeted by Nagisa’s hysterical laughter. He would take off his glasses, to find instead of his usual red frames, he was wearing some goofy pair of glasses. So not beautiful.

“Looking for these?” Nagisa would say, with a smirk, holding out Rei’s glasses. The first day this happened, Rei chuckled a little, but now this was just getting out of hand. He was determined to catch Nagisa in the act and put an end to this silliness.

That night, Rei pretended to fall asleep, waiting to catch Nagisa. Rei was close to dozing off, when he felt a rustling next to him. He opened one of his eyes and saw Nagisa opening the drawer on Rei’s bedside table and taking something out. Rei suddenly reach out and pulled Nagisa over to him, causing Nagisa to squeak and drop what he was holding.

“Watcha doing there, Nagisa?” Rei whispered into Nagisa’s ear menacingly.

“A-ah, Rei-chan! You’re awake!” Nagisa said, smiling at his boyfriend. Nagisa leaned over and gave Rei a big kiss, hoping to distract him.

“Go to bed, you goof,” Rei whispered, causing Nagisa to giggle and sigh.

“Alright, alright,” Nagisa snuggled up to Rei and gave him peck on the lips before falling asleep. Satisfied he had completed his mission, Rei closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Rei was able to put his glasses on with confidence. However, when he put on his glasses, instead of seeing his bedroom with clarity, he saw it through ladder shades. He heard laughter and gritted his teeth and turned around.

“Looking for these?” Nagisa said, in between his obnoxious laughter.


End file.
